


dirty laundry (looks good on you)

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: phil keeps going to the laundry room just to see someone else there at the exact same time





	dirty laundry (looks good on you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> title: dirty laundry by all time low
> 
> icosmics: uwu

doing laundry wasn’t something phil was looking forward to. no one ever really looked forward to doing laundry, especially not at the laundry room in an apartment complex. with only three working washing machines and two dryers, there’s almost always a fight down there.

today was not an exception. phil has a job interview the next day, and he put off doing his laundry until today because the laundry room was always a mess. so he really needs the washing machine now. he probably could come back later after this man does his laundry, because he’s a nice person and he would do that most of the time. but if he doesn’t get this dress shirt washed now he’ll probably forget about it and look super unprofessional tomorrow.

that’s why phil is standing there at 6 in the morning yelling at someone who looks just as pissed off as he does, fighting over the last goddamn washing machine available. the other two are somehow already being used at six am. 

they both look like shit. phil’s hair is sticking up, and his shirt is on backwards. the other guy doesn’t look presentable either.

phil suddenly stops yelling. the machine isn’t in use yet. nothing is stopping him from just opening the washer and throwing his clothes in there before the other guy can. there’s a smirk on his face as he opens said washer.

he looks at the stranger’s horrified expression while he throws the dress shirt and his other laundry into the machine. he’s still keeping eye contact as he presses the buttons to make it run. 

the stranger then pulls an even bigger power move, and stops the machine, throwing his own clothes into the washer with phil’s. phil’s face turns bright red and just huffs before walking out and coming back an hour later to put the clothes into the dryer. 

“why didn’t we just share in the first place, asshole?” phil asks, when he sees the stranger standing next to the dryer.

“beats me. you were the one who started yelling at me.”

phil just shakes his head.

-

phil luckily gets the job. unfortunately, that means having to wash his dress shirts every few days because he can’t really afford to buy more right now. it’s fine, he doesn’t really have anything else to do after work anyways. 

luckily, there’s more than one washing machine available this time. the stranger from the other day is there using the other machine, however. phil doesn’t mind, he can just ignore him. but while phil watches the man putting clothes into the machine he can’t help but notice something.

_ is that blood? what the fuck, all the clothes are covered in blood! _

phil starts freaking out internally, but he doesn’t want to say anything about it. if this guy is a fucking cannibal or a murderer, then it would be in his best interest to just not bother with it. 

he quickly gets out of there once his clothes are in the wash, not taking any chances. he forgets about said clothes because he was so focused on getting away from the supposed axe-murderer stranger. 

the stranger comes to his flat a few hours later. phil was watching a dvd of buffy the vampire slayer when he hears knocking. phil wasn’t really expecting anyone to visit, and the mail is always collected downstairs, so he doesn’t really have an idea of who would knock on the door. 

there’s no peep hole, so phil just trusts his gut that no one would kill him. when he opens the door, however, he feels like he might have jinxed it since the axe-murderer-stranger is at his door.

“hey, uh, you forgot your clothes and i thought i’d return them to you. had to go ask front desk who you were. also, whatever you saw earlier, i promise that i’m not a lunatic, i was just playing around with red food coloring with my niece.” he laughs.

“oh! thank you, i forgot these! red food coloring looks a lot like blood when it’s that dark.”

the stranger just grins. “i shouldn’t probably use it anymore oops. hope you have a good day!”

“you too!” phil says before closing the door. 

phil thinks the stranger is kind of cute when he’s not being an asshole about the only available washing machine in the building.

-

sometimes, phil is very forgetful. he wonders just how forgetful he must’ve been for forgetting to wash his underwear despite having been to the laundry room the previous day. technically the other day, because it’s literally two o’clock in the morning. oh well, he doesn’t really have time to be thinking about that right now.

so he brings the underwear downstairs, only to find the stranger from the other day also down here. luckily, there’s no fight or blood-looking stains this time. 

there is, however, a pair of hello kitty pajama bottoms that the stranger is wearing that look nice. phil can’t seem to stop himself from checking the stranger out. 

“like what you see?” the guy asks, noticing phil’s stare. 

phil just blushes a bright red and turns away.

-

phil finds himself going to the laundry room for the fourth time that week. he was just enjoying his dinner while watching an episode of friends when he suddenly heard the neighbors fornicating. 

it ruined his appetite, and he didn’t wanna stay in the apartment anymore even though he didn’t have anywhere to go.

so he puts his dinner in the fridge for later, and unplugs his phone from the charger on the kitchen island and just goes downstairs. he doesn’t expect to see laundry stranger, but nonetheless, he’s there reading a book. it by stephen king. 

“that’s a good book.” phil says when he notices him.

the man puts down the book and looks up at him. “either you’re stalking me or you have an excessive need for keeping your clothes clean.”

phil laughs at that. “you seem to have the excessive need if i’m seeing you for the fourth time this week. but no, i promise i don’t have a need for washing my clothes all the time. my neighbors were just, ah, being a little loud this evening.” 

he also laughs. “so were mine. it’s alright though, the background noise of the washing machines helps me read.”

“i’m phil, by the way.”

“dan. i would say nice to meet you but we’ve met before.”

they finally have a conversation about anything but laundry, and it’s nice and peaceful. 

“hey, i’m gonna go up now, i don’t think they’re still going to be up and at it, but do you wanna go out sometime? would be nice to get to know someone else here.” dan winks.

phil blushes. “i think i’d like that, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thnks
> 
> tumblr: sudden-sky


End file.
